


automaton

by eraserheadbaby



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, Existential Crisis, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadbaby/pseuds/eraserheadbaby
Summary: UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:I need to find a human.That human is near.I need to be with that human.My highest priority is to be with that human.





	automaton

Initiating system restart...

Reactivating Persona and weapon algorithms...  
Reactivation complete.

Reactivating kinetic and nervous algorithms...  
Reactivation complete.

Reactivating thinking and free will algorithms...

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:  
I need to find a human.  
That human is near.  
I need to be with that human.  
My highest priority is to be with that human.

Reactivation complete.

System restart complete.

*

Location: Moonlight Bridge.

WARNING! HEAVY DAMAGE IN PART 1A OF OUTER CHASSIS.  
WARNING! HEAVY DAMAGE IN PART 1U OF OUTER CHASSIS.  
WARNING! HEAVY DAMAGE IN PART 2C OF OUTER CHASSIS.

Total damage over 80%. Commencing forced shutting down process...

Shutting down in 1m...

Input from optical algorithms: Minako's face is over me. It looks extremely anxious. Her hand is over mine.

Shutting down in 30s...

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:  
I've failed to accomplish my mission as a machine.  
I've failed to protect everyone.  
I've failed to protect Minako.  
I've failed to be with Minako the way I wanted to.  
Is there a purpose to me existing after all?

Shutting down in 10s...

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM LINGUISTIC DATABASE:  
Input from unknown source corresponding to data “sadness” and “existential”, “crisis”.

Shutting down in 5s...

Input from kinetic algorithms: Minako's hand over mine is trembling. I can see her mouth move in a yell of my name.

Shutting down complete.

*

Location: Gekkoukan High School, roof.

Input from optical algorithms: Two humans are sitting together on the bench. A human boy and a human girl. They are huddling close together, smiles and blushes on their faces.

Input from thinking and free will algorithms: They are clearly involved in a romantic relationship. They must be happy together.

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:  
Minako is a human girl.  
I am a robot. Even as a member of human society, I am recognized as a girl and not as a human boy.  
I can never have such an experience with Minako.  
I can't ever be close to Minako this way.  
Minako will find someone else, a human boy, to hold her like this.  
...Why?

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM LINGUISTIC DATABASE:  
Input from unknown source corresponding to data “anger” and “jealousy”.

*

Location: Dorm, my room.

Input from optical algorithms: Minako is slowly lowering her body, holding the key I just entrusted to her. She uses it to open the area on my chest and, with a fathomless expression, lowers her fingers inside the now exposed part of the inner frame.

Input from kinetic and nervous algorithms:  
Extremely rapid increase of the inner chassis' heat.  
Continual contact of the Papillon Heart with an outer force.  
Excessive use of vocal algorithms.

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:  
The Papillon Heart, as I was informed from the very first day I awakened, is my most sensitive part.

Allowing Minako to come to contact with it would not only mean that her memory would be carved on me for eternity, but also that our bond itself would leave its permanent mark.

But the physical reactions to her touch have exceeded the simple explanation of sensitivity.

This is the way I've wanted to be with Minako all along.

Her touch is...

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM LINGUISTIC DATABASE:  
Input from unknown source corresponding to data “arousal”, “lust”, and “romantic”, “love”.

*

Location: Gekkoukan High School, roof.

Input from optical algorithms: Minako, with her head still in my lap, closes her eyes.

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE:  
….  
….  
— 

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM KINETIC AND NERVOUS ALGORITHMS:  
Production of an unknown liquid body located in the nervous algorithms of the eye.

UNEXPECTED INPUT FROM LINGUISTIC DATABASE:  
Input from unknown source corresponding to data “grief” and “pain”.  
Input from kinetic and nervous algorithms corresponding to data “tears”.


End file.
